Engine systems may be configured with exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) systems via which at least a portion of the exhaust gas is recirculated to the engine intake. Various sensors may be coupled in the engine system to estimate the amount of EGR being delivered to the engine. These may include, for example, various temperature, pressure, oxygen, and humidity sensors. Since the accuracy of the EGR estimation relies on the correct functioning of the various sensors, periodic sensor diagnostics are used. Further, engines with or without EGR need an estimate of air dilution to optimally set the ignition timing, among other controls. Combustion air dilution may be determined based on humidity measurements using humidity sensors.
One example approach for diagnosing a humidity sensor is illustrated by Xiao et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,715,976. Therein, humidity sensor degradation is determined based on a comparison of an intake humidity estimated by a first humidity sensor in the intake manifold with an exhaust humidity estimated by a second humidity sensor in the exhaust manifold and an ambient humidity estimated by a third humidity sensor located outside of the engine. The sensor readings are compared during conditions when all the sensor readings are expected to be substantially equal, such as during engine non-fueling conditions in which the EGR valve is closed. If the readings of the three humidity sensors differ by more than a threshold, humidity sensor degradation may be determined.
However, the inventors herein have identified a potential issue with such an approach. The accuracy of determining degradation of any one humidity sensor may depend on the proper functioning of the other humidity sensors. Further, multiple humidity sensors may not be needed for engine control, and thus additional humidity sensors may not be available for comparison.
Accordingly, embodiments for diagnosing a humidity sensor are provided. One example method comprises, responsive to a humidity sensor test cycle, pumping air conditioning and windshield washer gas flows past a humidity sensor, and indicating humidity sensor degradation based on a response of the humidity sensor to the air conditioning and windshield washer gas flows.
In this way, gas flow having a known humidity may be pumped past the humidity sensor during the humidity sensor test cycle. For example, the windshield washer gas flow may have a relative humidity of 100% while the air conditioning gas flow may have a lower humidity, such as a relative humidity of 50% or below. If the humidity sensor does not indicate an increased humidity responsive to the windshield washer gas flow and a decreased humidity responsive to the air conditioning gas flow, degradation of the humidity sensor may be indicated.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.